House of Night my version
by runnybabbit96
Summary: house of night books literally in my version
1. Chapter 1

You really don't know what to think when there's a creepy dead dude following you around town. It's even creepier when no one else seems to be able to see him. Completely freaked, I run into the nearest store (Barnes and noble). I don't see him follow me in but I go behind some shelves just in case. When I finally decide it's safe to leave, I walk right smack into the creeper. Then, the weirdest thing happens. He doesn't take my purse, drag me away or anything. He just touches my forehead. Yep. That's it. Then he just disappears. And that's when I realize what just happened. That dead guy was a Tracker, a type of vampire that Marks humans who are like destined, or something, to be vampires. This school here called….. The house of Night! That's what it's called! Well, at this school like train vampires or something really weird like that. I knew some kids who were marked. Apparently one of them didn't survive the process of being a vamp and died. The other was fine but none of us heard from her again. So being a vampire is definitely no sounding to good right now. I eventually gather the strength to walk back to my grandparents' old apartment flat. When I get there, my Grandma is waiting for me with a disturbed look on her face.

"Emily! Sweetheart, what has happened?"

Oh crap! I didn't think I'd look any different… I walk into the bathroom and stare into the mirror at the spot where the Tracker touched my forehead. There was this strange crescent moon outline there. Oh crap! How many people had seen me in the city? I don't know how this happened, but I and my grandma were hugging just like that.

"Nana, I…. "

"Shhh. It's ok. Emily, go upstairs and pack your things as if you were going to boarding school."

I manage to nod and trudge upstairs to pack.

Once I finish packing my stuff, I get in the car with my grandma and she starts driving off. I have no idea how she knew how to get to the house of night, but she managed to get there. I step out the car and stare at the huge, gothic academy before me.

This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we get up to the gates, a strong, but not too harsh, looking woman is waiting behind them. I know this sounds odd, but I could just feel the power resonating from her.

"Hello. I am Zoey redbird, the Highpreistess here at the Boston House of Night." She said. "Aphrodite. How good it is to see you again."

Hold up. How does she know my grandmother?!?

"You too, Zoey. Ok, honey. I'm going to leave you with Zoey now. Call me if you need anything."

I embrace my Grandmother one last time, and then head through the gates with Zoey.

"How did you know my grandmother?" I ask before she starts to lecture.

"We were friends in... school. And how is Darius?"

WTH? Who is darius…?

"Ummm….. Darius?"

"oh! So sorry! I have gotten your grandmother confused with another."

After saying this, Zoey looks truly puzzled. But she quickly regains composure and begins to lecture.

"Here at the House of Night, we do our best to prepare the fledglings to become vampires. Now, not everyone's bodies all accept the Change. If this happens, the fledgling dies. I know it sounds very awful, so let's not dwell on it." She stops walking and reaches down for something. I didn't see it run up, but a rather large, orange cat was standing right with Zoey.

"cats are rather fond of vampires, you know. Many cats roam around campus. This is Nala. She is my cat. Well, really the cats choose us, not the other way around. Oh! I forgot to mention. At the House of night, once a fledgling arrives, they are emancipated by law. You can change your name if you wish."

"Seriously?!? Oh wow. I always thought Emily was kind of plain…. Ok. Can I be Rose? Just Rose. I have always adored the name!"

"Alright. I will have the papers drawn up so we can make it official, Rose." She says, smiling at me.

Suddenly, a lithe little grey cat comes running down the hallway and runs right smack into me.

"Does this mean something….?" I ask hesitantly after a few minutes of the cat sitting there and staring at me.

"Well, I think so. Start walking away and see if he follows."

Almost immediately after I start walking, the cat is right next to me again.

"Huh. I have never seen a cat choose a fledgling this quickly before…."

"Wait. He just chose me? So… he is like mine now? Do I get to name him?!?"

Chuckling, "yes! Of course, my dear. But maybe you would like to see your room and meet your roommate first." She says, while walking to the next door on the right.

"Here we are." She says as she knocks.

"Oh boy oh boy!!! Is my roomie here!!!???"

Is the first thing that I here from this girl. This may be good or bad. We'll have to see.

"Yes she is here. Drew, this is Rose. And it appears that she has already been picked out by one of the cats. I will leave you two to get acquainted. Classes start at 8!!!"

"In the morning?" I whisper, after she is out of earshot.

"Oh no! At night silly. We are vampires, in case you haven't heard!"

I like this kid.

"Oh. Ok."

"Ooooh! Check out our room!"

I step through the small doorway to find one half of the room covered in posters and junk, and then the other is just bare. I put my bags on my bed and then go to examine the posters.

"My Chemical Romance. Nice."

Drew lets out an excited shriek,"oh goodie! You like them too! This is going to be great!!!!"

"I sure hope so. So where you from?"

"Well I'm from Seattle, but I moved here a week before I was marked which was… three weeks ago. How bout you?"

"Lived here my whole life. Parents died when I was little and I had to come live with my grandma. We did live out in New York before though. Anyway. What should we name this sweet little fella?"

"Hmmm maybe something… Egyptian?"

"Yes!! How about Anubus?"

"God of Death? I like it!"

"Alright, so Anubus it is!!!"

"Oh I almost forgot! They dropped this stuff off today." She says, pulling a bunch of cat stuff out of the bathroom. There was a large cardboard box with some cat litter and food and whatnot.

"Oh! Cool!"

"Oh crap! Its almost 8! Here put those on!"

She points over at a black sweater with an odd emblem on the front. After putting it over a long sleeve tee and putting on jeans, then watching Drew throw on some makeup, I finally ask what the emblem is and what it stands for.

"Well, that's Nyx's spiral. It's what third formers where. A third former is pretty much a freshman."

"Wait. Who is Nyx?"

"She is our Goddess. She made us of the night and gifted us with special abilities."

Hoping I looked utterly confused, because I was, Drew told me more on the way to our first class.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's what I learned from drew while walking to vamp Soc. 1

We have a ritual every month celebrating Nyx or something

A group called the dark Daughters and Sons are like the prefects

They have a full moon ritual

In all rituals, there are 5 candles- spirit, fire, earth, wind, and water

Zoey is the highest Priestess not just a school priestess

Some vamps and fledglings get affinities

The most accuring are fire, earth, spirit, water, and wind

Lots of info correct? Yeah. There's probably even more but we got to vamp soc Before she could finish.

As we walk into the classroom, I see an empty desk next to drew and sit down. Then, Zoey walks in the door and sits at the teacher desk.

"Is she our teacher?' I whisper over to Drew.

"Yep. She is an awesome teacher, too."

I listen intently through the whole lesson then head to Drama. Our teacher, professor Night, actually has an acting affinity which I thought was freaking' awesome. Then I go off to a literature class. Finally comes lunch. I walk into the spacious cafeteria and grab a tray. After I get my lunch, well it really seems like dinner to me but oh well, I immediately look for Drew.

"hey!! Over here, Rose!!!!" I hear her shrieking at me. I walk over to her table and see two more girls and a guy at the table.

" rose, this is Nicole." She says pointing to a fair skinned brunette with freckles.

" hey'

She nods at me with her mouth full of noodles.

" and this is Willow and her Boyfriend, Gabriel."

I look at the short little dirty blonde girl and tall-ish blonde guy.

"hey. I heard you got a cat. Cool. Me and Nicole's cat, Nephyros, picked me out last week."

Then, Gabriel chimes in," and my roommate, Leo's' cat, Ramses, chose him a few days ago, too."

"Ok cool. Im not the only one who gets freakishly picked out by a cat in less than a week."

We sit and talk for a while then have to head to class.

Me and Nicole have fencing, so we walk together and she tells me about Zoey.

" yeah. Her Mark was filled in as a fledgling. That has never happened before. And her Marks go all the way down her back! Most only stay on the forehead."

" wow. That's like crazy, right?"

"Mhmm."

Fencing was fun and the prof was nice enough.

"Ok see ya! I'm off too Equestrian Studies."

I meet up with Gabriel and Willow in Equestrian.

" hey guys. This class seems like it'll be really fun."

"yeah it is. I like it a lot." Said Gabriel. Then as he opened his mouth to say more, I hear a screaming student yelling "stop, stop!!!!" I look over Gabriel's shoulder and see a horse running full speed at us. It looked really scared and confused.

"get out of the way!" I scream, but by then, its already too late. The mare ran right into Gabriel. At the last minute willow had tried to pull him out of the way, but failed.

" ohmigod. Is he breathing?" I see his chest slowly rising up and down.

"he is still alive but his breathing is shallow. Oh no. willow, willow, are you alright???" she was sitting next to him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"you two, stay here. Im getting the nurse." Prof. Lenobia says after checking his pulse and announcing that he was in a critical condition.

"Rose… I. This is awful and horrible. I should've pushed him out of the way."

Feeling my own sense of guilt, I feel I should've helped too. Then, I get the weirdest feeling. I mean, I know I have wanted to be a doctor for a long time, but this urge to heal him was greater and way more powerful. Out of a strange impulse, I put my hand on his slowly rising chest and tell him to heal. I probably looked like a mad woman, but I was concentrating on this so hard. Then suddenly, I heard this strange bell – like noise and saw a faint glow erupt from my hand onto his body. The glow engulfed him briefly, and when it died down, he started to open his eyes.

"what the hell hit me?" he asks wearily.

"You just got run over by a horse and probably broke your neck, but Rose saved you." She said, starting to cry joyfully.

"how the hell did you do that?" he asks me.

"I honestly have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"Out of my way!" yells Lenobia with Zoey close behind her.

"wait. Where is the boy? He was in critical condition!" Lenobia exclaims. "Oh! That's him!" she says, pointing to Gabriel. "why are you up! How is that possible!?"

"professor, I will speak to these three alone. Come with me." She says, addressing me, Willow, and Gabriel. We follow her into her office, waiting for us to say something.

" I know you couldn't have been faking , Gabriel, but you were in a horrible condition." As she keeps talking about the incident, I start to feel really drained and uber weak. Good thing I was sitting in a chair.

" so," she continues," I have only one option left. I assume that one of you two did something to heal him. Who was it?"

I glance over at Willow and she nods at me.

" It was me." I say, unsure of how she'll react.

" how?"

"well. We don't really know. I saw him laying there and I just felt like I had to… I don't know… heal him. It was weird. Then he started glowing and.. it was just weird."

" Rose. I know it's strange for a fledgling to develop an affinity this early, but I think you have a very powerful one for healing." She says, rather calmly (which doesn't surprise me)." Did you ever feel like that before you were Marked?"

" well I always wanted to be a doctor but that's all."

" I see. Well, if you ever get any small cuts or bruises, try to heal them once in a while." " you all may go.'

" that is so cool, Rose!" exclaims Drew when I tell her what happened earlier. "You saved his life!!!"

"yeah I did. I don't think I have really accepted this yet. It just so crazy!" Me and Drew talk for a little while longer then we decide to go to bed.

" oh rose! I forgot to tell you, but tomorrow is when we have a Ritual!"

"oh ok. That'll be fun! Good night!"

" Night"

The next morning, I go through my classes as usual. Then lunch. During lunch, I think Gabriel and Willow were trying really hard not to say "thank you!" every ten seconds. They had told Nicole too and I felt like she was staring at me every time I turned around. All this while Drew went on about some movie. After lunch was over' I headed to fencing. Then, Equestrian. Lenobia was really calm and decided it would be good to teach us about horse safety. How ironic.

"Never approach the horse from behind where she cant see you. This will spook her and…." Blablahblah. Finally, it was time for the ritual. We all head into the gym. We take a seat and I see five candles up on the stage, none lit. then, Zoey and Prof Night come out and he starts reading aa wonderful poem about beauty and serenity while she dances down the isles in an eccentric but yet so graceful motion. Once she gets back to the center of the circle, she welcomes us to the gathering and makes her way to the first candle.

"Wind, you are what gives a wild, free feeling from Nyx. Keep your watch over us. I call wind tour circle" she says as she lights the yellow candle. Then she walks over to the green candle.

"Earth, you grow our food and keep us safe. Reach out your embrace to us. I call Earth to our circle."

Then the blue.

"Water, you keep our spirits clean and let us be free. Run through our hearts, I call water to our circle."

Then the red one.

"Fire, you burn our soles with your passion and warmth. Protect us. I call fire to our circle."

Right as she says this, I feel heat and smell the flames of a warm campfire. I look at drew, but she doesn't seem to have felt anything.

Then the purple candle in the middle.

"Spirit, you watch us silently. Keep us from harm and grant us protection. I call pirit to our circle."

When it was over, we all sat on some couches in the dorms.

"ok… I know I must sound crazy, but did you guys feel anything when she called an element?"

"I always smell grass and flowers when she calls Earth. Is that supposed to happen?"says Nicole.

"I always feel like water is rushing over my feet when she say Water." Drew chimes in.

"When she calls spirit, I always feel my mood get better. Like something was giving me a friendly hug." Says Willow.

"Huh. That's funny. When she says wind, I feel a soft breeze around my face. What does all this mean?" Gabriel asks.

Nicole gasps suddenly

"what is it?!?"

"this cant be right… but… I think we all have an affinity for an element."

"What!?!?" me, willow, Gabriel and drew all exclaim at once.


End file.
